Una Reina para el Baile
by ThePrincessYara
Summary: Naruto acepta una apuesta que hará que tenga que transformar a la chica más nerd de todo el instituto en la reina del baile, y no solo eso también tendrá que hacer que ella se enamore de él. Pero hay un problema...ella lo odia a muerte. –¿Aceptas? – Acepto– Si te enamoras pierdes...– Yo no me enamoro –¿Estás seguro? EN PARO TEMPORALMENTE
1. La Apuesta

**¡Holaaaaaaaaa aquí yo, lo prometido es deuda...luego de dos horas tratando de tener internet por fin lo conseguí!(estaba que aventaba el monitor), jejeje espero que les guste la historia :)**

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del gran Kishimoto-sama**

* * *

Se encontraban reunidos un grupo de jóvenes en la entrada de un instituto, aguardando a que sonará el timbre para entrar a clases.

–Aquí tienen–dijo un joven de cabello rubio y desordenado, con los ojos azules y mirada traviesa, un cuerpo con músculos marcados producto de arduos entrenamientos como capitán del equipo de fútbol cubierto con el uniforme masculino del instituto un poco desordenado y una sonrisa que hacía derretir a cualquier chica, mejor conocido como Naruto Uzumaki,uno de los chicos más populares de todo el instituto quien se encontraba entregándoles un papel con un escrito a su grupo de amigos, quienes lo miraban sorprendidos–¿Tiempo?

–Treinta segundos–dijo uno parando el cronómetro.

– ¡Le ganaste a Sasuke!–dijo un chico con el cabello negro y con unas grandes cejas , mejor conocido como Rock Lee.

–Hmp,fue pura suerte–dijo el azabache disgustado.

–¿Cómo lograste que esa chica te diera su número?–preguntó Lee impresionado viendo como el rubio sonreía.

–Solo se lo pedí–dijo con simpleza–Usando mis encantos–dijo mostrando una sonrisa de galante.

–¡A eso le llamó la llama de la juventud! –dijo Lee alzando un puño.

–Esa fue muy fácil, a mí me toco pedírselo a Temari–dijo el azabache en su defensa, recordando cómo le costó que aquella chica le haya dado su número, para luego ser perseguido por cierto pelirrojo.

–Hmp–dijo un pelirrojo de nombre Gaara mirando al Uchiha con molestia.

–Sasuke tiene razón, Temari no es una chica fácil–apoyó un moreno con el cabello en forma de piña, mejor conocido como Shikamaru recordando el carácter de su amiga.

– ¡Oh vamos, todas las chicas son igual de difíciles!–dijo el rubio quejándose, pues la chica que le había tocado era una universitaria que venía a meter cupo como maestra.

–Claro que no, algunas son más que otras–dijo el azabache.

Y así el rubio y el azabache siguieron con la discusión como si fueran niños pequeños, desde que tenían memoria habían hecho apuestas entre ellos y aunque el Uchiha llevara ventaja el Uzumaki no se le quedaba atrás, claro está que aquellas apuestas sobre chicas no habían empezado desde aquellas épocas, estas empezaron debido a un suceso en la vida del rubio que hizo que algo cambiara dentro de él.

–Además la otra vez me mandaste a pedirle una cita a la persona de la panadería–se quejó el azabache viendo como el rubio aguantaba la risa y sus amigos lo miraban extrañados.

– ¿Y qué tiene de malo? –dijo con falsa inocencia.

– ¡Era un travesti! –expresó el azabache recordando la vergonzosa y perturbante experiencia.

Los demás estallaron en risas.

–Bueno pero cada chica tiene su belleza ¿no? –dijo el rubio.

–Pero no era lo que digamos completamente una chica–dijo el azabache quejándose, mientras que todos se burlaban, bufó haría que el rubio pagara por lo que le había hecho…pero ¿Con qué?

Y como si el universo estuviera de su lado, vio la opción perfecta.

–Así que... –empezó a decir captando la atención de los presentes–Dices que todas son tan hermosas ¿No? –dijo viendo como el rubio asentía– ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que cualquiera podría ser reina además de Sakura? –preguntó el Uchiha con sonrisa maliciosa viendo al rubio.

–Así es, todas tienen su potencial–dijo el rubio bufando.

–Esto no me huele bien–dijo Shikamaru.

–Bien, entonces te propongo una apuesta–empezaba a decir el azabache, mientras el rubio entrecerraba los ojos–Elegiré a una chica, y a esa la convertirás en la reina del baile.

–Parece simple–dijo el rubio.

–Además deberás hacer que ella caiga a tus pies primero–dijo el azabache–Así que si te enamoras, pierdes.

–Yo no me enamoro–dijo el rubio seguro.

–Entonces será muy simple ¿No? –preguntó el azabache– ¿Aceptas? –dijo estirando su brazo.

El rubio se quedó pensando, ¿Qué rayos estaría tramando Sasuke? .Pero ya lo había dicho y no podía echarse para atrás

–Acepto–respondió el rubio estrechando la mano– ¿Y qué pasará si gano?

–Mejor pregúntate que pasa si pierdes–dijo el azabache sonriendo maliciosamente.

El rubio lo miró con desconfianza, ¿En qué rayos se había metido?

* * *

Ya era la hora del receso y todos estaban en el área del patio, mientras que el mismo grupo de jóvenes se encontraba esta vez cerca de la cafetería. El rubio estaba mortificado con la penitencia que el azabache le había puesto, y tanto Shikamaru como Lee se reían de su cara, mientras el pelirrojo solo miraba la escena.

– ¿Y entonces, te echarás para atrás? –dijo el azabache al ver la cara que había puesto el Uzumaki.

–No lo haré–dijo entre dientes–Pero si yo gano…tú tendrás que hacerlo.

El azabache abrió un poco los ojos pero luego sonrió arrogante–Esta bien.

–"Rayos está muy confiado, ¿A quién habrá elegido?" –pensó el rubio– ¿Y bien, dime quién es?

–Aún lo estoy pensando–dijo el azabache volteando haciendo como si analizara a cada chica, aunque en realidad ya había visto a la indicada.

–Solo elige–dijo el rubio impaciente.

El azabache sonrió arrogante para luego señalar con su dedo a una chica–Ella.

El rubio volteó hacia donde señalaba el Uchiha–¿Hinata Hyuga?–dijo con sorpresa, era la más inteligente de su salón, bajita, con ropa tres tallas más grande que ella, con el cabello siempre sujetado en una o dos trenzas y unos lentes de la era de sus ancestros, prácticamente una rata de biblioteca, la mayoría de las veces estaba con un muchacho que según había oído se llamaba Shino y otro muy ruidoso llamado Kiba, nunca había hablado con ella y no es que ella fuera tan sociable que digamos.

– ¿La conoces? –preguntó el Nara alzando una ceja.

–Va en mi clase–dijo el rubio para luego mirar a su amigo con desesperación–Sasuke elige a otra.

–No, ella es–dijo el Uchiha.

– ¡Me tomará medio año escolar hacer que esa chica me hable y la otra mitad para poder transformarla!–dijo el rubio.

–Pues te sugiero que empieces, porque te quedan exactamente–dijo mirando su teléfono–Tres meses.

El rubio lo miró con odio y bufó empezando a caminar hacia la chica quien se encontraba sentada en unos de los bancos que daba al jardín del instituto.

–Y acuérdate, tienes que cumplir el reto completo–le recordó el azabache con burla.

–"Maldito teme, mira que elegir a esa chica…ya hasta me duele la cabeza…Y no solo tengo que hacer sea la reina del baile sino también que se enamore de mí; bueno lo segundo será fácil con tal nadie se resiste a mis encantos" –pensaba el rubio mientras se acercaba a la chica, pero al estar tan perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que alguien venía caminando en su dirección, chocando con la persona haciendo que sus libros cayeran al suelo.

–Oye fíjate por donde…–paró al ver de quién se trataba, su suerte no podía ser peor ¡Era la chica! –Digo, disculpa déjame ayudarte–dijo ayudándola a recoger sus libros pero sintió como ella se los quitaba con brusquedad y lo miraba con molestia.

–No necesito tu ayuda–soltó de forma fría la chica, el rubio se sorprendió ante el tono de la chica, quien luego de quitarle los libros y decirle aquello se marchó molesta no sin antes dedicarle una "linda" mirada de lo que se llama odio puro.

El rubio seguía sorprendido mientras miraba como la chica se iba a zancadas, oyó como sus amigos a sus espaldas soltaban una risa.

Bufó, esta apuesta no sería tan fácil como pensaba.

* * *

**Ta daaaaa! Bueno no se como quedó porque no me ha dado mucho tiempo de repasarlo así que espero que me den sus opiniones, acepto de todo tipo de críticas :)**

**Por cierto para los que no han leído mi otra historia de esta pareja, les quiero decir que este fanfic ha sido inspirado en la película de "Ella es así" pero como lo dije en mi otra historia,yo me inspiré en ella más no es que voy a copiar todo y usar la historia con estos personajes, pues eso no va conmigo, yo la desarrollaré de una manera distinta que podrán ver conforme vaya avanzando.**

**Jejeje bueno espero que no haya malentendidos y también espero que hayan disfrutad de este cap(chiquito pero tengo que ver si gusta) :D**

**¡Besos y hasta la próxima!**


	2. Sin palabras

**Holaaa vale, de seguro los que me conocen pensarán ¿Tú subiendo una continuación tan rápido?...Pues créanlo porque no están soñando, xD es que no he tenido nada que hacer y de pronto me vino una inspiración para este fanfic en particular que no podía dejar pasar y bueno yo soy muy impaciente para tener un capitulo terminado y hacer esperar a los lectores una semana lo subí es decir ¡Hasta yo me estreso! jajaja bueno sin más que decir...¡Corre capítulo!**

**Disclaimer:Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del gran Kishimoto-sama**

* * *

¡Una endemoniada semana!

Eso es lo que había pasado y no había podido hablar con aquella chica, ya se estaba desesperando y no había conseguido nada y si seguía así tendría que cumplir con la penitencia y por nada del mundo quería hacer aquello .

–¡¿Que tiene contra mí?!– repitió por sexta vez el rubio revolviéndose los cabellos, había intentado ser amable , cordial, considerado y hablarle con un tono calmado pera cada vez que lo hacía la chica le mandaba otra de sus bellas miradas de "Vete al demonio".

¿Como podía ser que aquél pequeño ser cupiera tanto odio?

–¿Por qué tan estresado?– pregunto con burla el azabache, el rubio lo miró con odio y el Uchiha solo sonrió, disfrutaría cada momento de su apuesta.

– Cállate– dijo el rubio apretando los puños– ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

– ¿Mi culpa?– preguntó con falsa inocencia el azabache.

– ¡Claro!– dij el rubio– ¡¿Acaso no pudiste elegir a otra chica que no me mirara como si quisiera matarme, quemarme y bailar sobre mis cenizas para luego arrojarlas a un río contaminado?!

– Estás exagerando, la Hyuga no es así– dijo el azabache con simpleza.

– ¡¿Tú la conoces?!– dijo el rubio impresionado.

– Si ha estado en charlas de las que me obliga a tomar mi padre para el manejo de compañías– dijo con desinterés.

– ¿Y ve a todos como si quisiera terminar con sus vidas?– preguntó el rubio desesperado.

– No, ella es muy callada pero las pocas veces que me tocó hablar con ella fue agradable– dijo el azabache tranquilo mientras compraba una soda.

El rubio hizo una mueca, de seguro el teme se estaba burlando de él diciendo lo maravillosa que se portaba la Hyuga para hacerlo quedar como un idiota pero esto no se iba a quedar así, ganaría esa apuesta costara lo que costara.

– Hablando del Rey de Roma...– dijo Shikamaru viendo como la chica entraba por la puerta de la cafetería acompañada de sus dos amigos y se sentaba en aquél lugar conocido como "La esquina gris", donde se sentaban todos los rechazados o raros.

Naruto se le quedó viendo apretando los puños...¿Cómo aquellos raros podían hablar tan a gusto con esa mujer?

– ¿Nee Hinata-chan hoy quieres ir a comer en la heladería de siempre?– preguntó un moreno con el cabello de color marró y dos triángulos rojos invertidos en su cara, conocido como Kiba Inuzuka.

– Hoy no puedo Kiba –dijo la chica seria viendo como el moreno suspiraba triste– Pero iré contigo a la próxima, lo prometo.

– ¡Eres la mejor Hinata-chan!– dijo abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas hasta el punto de que la Hyuga se quedaba sin aire.

– Kiba la estas matando– soltó serio un joven de tez blanca y ojos negros ocultos detrás de unos lentes oscuros de nombre Shino.

– Cállate Shino, eso no es verdad– dijo Kiba aún abrazando a la joven– Solo quieres que la suelte porque estás celoso.

– K-Kiba n-no r-respiro– trató de decir la chica.

– Un momento Hinata-chan– dijo el chico– Además ella se merece mi cariño porque es una excelente amiga, aunque no podría decir lo mismo de ti.

– K-Kiba...– la chica pasaba por distintos colores, primero fue rojo, luego azul y en esos momentos morado.

– Un momento Hina, y además...– trató de decir el moreno pero paró al sentir como lo jalaban del cabello apartándolo de Hinata y tumbándolo al suelo– ¡Oye!

– Es que los hombres no aprenden como tratar a una chica, sinceramente– dijo una chica rubia con los ojos azules y con el cabello recogido en una coleta mirando con desaprobación al moreno– ¿Estás bien cariño?– preguntó la chica acercándose a la joven quien recién recuperaba el aliento.

La Hyuga asintió mirándola con confusión y seria preguntó– ¿Quien eres?

– Soy Ino Yamanaka,mucho gusto ingresé en este lapso– dijo la rubia sonriendo mientras le estiraba una mano para ayudarla a levantarse– ¿Y tú eres?

La ojiperla dudó un poco– Hinata– dijo mirándola.

– ¿Y yo?– preguntó Kiba molesto viendo como la rubia lo ignoraba.

– Tú hiciste que esta pobre chica casi muriera– regañó la rubia– Así que levántate solo.

El moreno gruñó y se levantó molesto.

– Bueno un gusto en conocerte Hinata-chan– dijo la chica sonriendo–Me sentaré contigo.

– **"Que rara es esta chica"**– pensaron los tres jóvenes al mismo tiempo al ver a la chica auto invitándose a comer con ellos.

–¡Oh eso se ve delicioso!– dijo la rubio señalando la comida de Hinata con los ojos brillosos– ¿La hiciste tú?

Hinata asintió– ¿Quieres un poco?– preguntó indiferente ofreciéndole del bentou.

– ¿Puedo?– dijo con ilusión viendo como la ojiperla asentía– ¡Gracias no tenías porque hacerlo!

Y sin más la chica comenzó prácticamente a devorar el bentou de Hinata, mientras que esta la miraba con sorpresa y confusión, no creía lo que veía aquella chica prácticamente había invadido su espacio y entrado como si nada.

–Oye te estás acabando su comida–dijo el moreno molesto quitándole el bentou a la rubia viendo como este había quedado vacío.

–Lo siento Hinata-chan es que estaba sabrosa–se disculpo la chica–Te lo compensaré.

La ojiperla negó–No importa, no tenia hambre de todos modos–dijo con indiferencia.

–Insisto, ten–dijo entregándole una cantidad de dinero que alcanzaba para comprar como cinco bentou.

–No es necesario–dijo siendo firme.

–Anda Hina acéptalo, es lo menos que puede hacer–dijo el moreno motivando a su amiga, pues sabía cuál era la situación de la joven.

–El pulgoso tiene razón Hina–dijo la rubia–Anda sino me sentiré mal.

–¡¿A quien le dices pulgoso?!–dijo el moreno molesto.

–Obvio que a ti–respondió la rubia–¿Acaso ves a otro perro pulgoso por aquí?

El moreno apretó los puños ¡Demonios por qué ella tenía que ser una mujer!–Pues de que hablas, tu eres una cerda que se come todo lo que ve.

Tanto Shino como Hinata se mantuvieron a distancia de aquella pelea, temiendo salir perjudicados.

–Insulta todo lo que quieras–dijo la rubia sonriendo–No me duelen las críticas–le sacó la lengua.

El Inuzuka gruñó la ojiperla la miró de forma seria.

–¿Por cierto como te llamas pulgoso?–dijo la rubia en un intento por molestar al moreno.

–Mi nombre es Kiba, cerda–dijo molesto viéndola fijamente.

–Te diré pulgoso–dijo sonriendo para luego voltear hacia donde se encontraba el otro chico, que había estado en completo silencio desde que ella había llegado–¿Y tú?

–Shino Aburame–dijo serio.

–Mmm igual es un gusto conocerte Shino–dijo la rubia sonriendo.

–¡¿Es en serio?!–preguntó molesto Kiba ante los tratos que la rubia tenía hacia los demás.

La ojiperla al ver así solo optó por reírse de una manera muy dulce haciendo que todos los de la mesa la voltearan a ver, pues ella usualmente no reía mucho desde ya hace un tiempo.

Paró al ver como todos la miraban y volteó la mirada y se aclaró la garganta.

–¡Pero que ternurita eres!–decía la rubia jalandole los cachetes.

–¡Oye déjala en paz!–dijo el moreno quitando a la rubia del lado de su amiga.

Y así empezó otra pelea más de aquellos dos, apenas se conocían y ya actuaban como dos esposos a punto de divorciarse ;siguieron diciéndose de cosas, insultos, ofensas, jalones por parte de la rubia hasta que el moreno decidió solo sentarse e ignorarla ante la mirada atenta de Hinata y Shino.

–Oye Shino–susurro la chica en dirección a su amigo.

–Dime–respondió él en el mismo tono.

–No soy la única que cree que esos dos parecen esposos ¿Verdad?–dijo la chica.

–A mi me parecen dos maniáticos–dijo el Aburame haciendo que la ojiperla sonriera.

–Nee Hinata...¿De que están hablando?–interrumpió el moreno.

–De nada Kiba–dijo la chica fingiendo normalidad viendo como su amigo la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Oye ahora que lo pienso, ese chico de allá te ha estado mirando en casi todo el almuerzo–dijo el moreno refiriéndose a cierto rubio que miraba hacia su mesa con rabia desde hace ya un tiempo.

–¿Eh quien?–dijo la ojiperla volteando encontrándose fijamente con la mirada de aquél rubio que la había estando molestando en toda la semana queriendo hablar con ella, él la miraba con cierta apatía a si que ella le correspondió de la misma forma para luego voltearse molesta–Hmp es él–dijo entre fastidiada y molesta.

La rubia alzó una ceja–¿Hinata-chan por qué estás molesta?

–Por nada–dijo seria, recogiendo sus cosas y yendo hacia la salida.

La Yamanaka miró por donde se había ido la ojiperla y luego dirigió su vista hacia el rubio quien la observaba serio para luego voltear su mirada hacia su grupo de amigos, impresionada pensó...**¿Que habrás hecho esta vez primito?**

* * *

La Hyuga caminaba por los pasillos sin un rumbo definido, solo sabía que quería estar lo más lejos posible de aquel joven, paró al llegar al frente de una puerta, era la biblioteca el único lugar donde se sentía realmente cómoda,se sentó en una de las sillas y sacó sus cuadernos de matemáticas, que aunque no la tenían ese día , tenía tarea que hacer y en su casa no le daba tiempo, así que empezó con los ejercicios, al sonar el timbre oyó que por las bocinas del colegio que el profesor Kakashi Hatake no había venido al instituto por lo cual su salón no tendría clases

–**"Genial"**–pensó antes de oír un sin fin de gritos de alegría y a gente saliendo como si hubieran estado en una prisión–**"Que ruidosos"**–pensó colocándose sus auriculares y colocando música y empezando con los problemas.

Mientras tanto afuera de la biblioteca pasaba el grupo de chicos felices porque no tendrían clases.

–Hey dobe–dijo el azabache llamando al rubio.

–¿Qué?–dijo de la mala manera, pues luego de ver a su prima con aquella chica y su grupo de raros hablando tan naturalmente su sangre hirvió...¡¿Es que todos podían llevarse tan bien con aquella chica excepto él?!

–Allí esta tu chica–dijo el azabache con burla mientras señalaba a la biblioteca–Buena suerte–dijo golpeándole en la espalda para luego reírse y retirarse.

El rubio bufó–Muy bien, empecemos con esto.

La ojiperla estaba frustrada, no podía resolver aquél estúpido problema, no entendía por qué no le estaba dando, suspiró y colocó su canción favorita "Titanium" de David Guetta con Sia, empezó a tararearla mientras trataba de resolver el problema, sin poder lograr nada.

Al terminar la canción se tomó de los cabellos, frustrada.

–Linda voz–dijo el rubio al lado de ella, había llegado justo cuando la ojiperla estaba tarareando y tenía que admitirlo, tenía una voz hermosa.

La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar al rubio tan cerca de ella,quedando frente a frente con el joven, se quitó los audífonos y se removió molesta,ignorando al rubio y poniéndole atención al bendito problema.

–**"Respira Naruto,se amable"**–se decía mentalmente el rubio mientras veía el ejercicio que estaba haciendo la ojiperla y con el cual tenía problemas, de pronto la ojiperla sintió como le quitaban el lápiz–Lo estás haciendo mal,no tienes que despejar Y ,sino X y luego pasar esto para acá y esto para acá, para luego ordenarlos y al final esto se va con esto y se hace el calculo–explicó el rubio anotando las cosas en el cuaderno de la joven.

La Hyuga se quedó sorprendida y al hacer los cálculos en su cabeza vio que el chico estaba en lo correcto,bufó para luego ver su reloj haciendo que se sobresaltara.

–**"Ya es tarde"**–pensó cerrando su cuaderno y prácticamente arrancarle el lápiz de las manos al rubio y meter todo en su mochila encaminándose hacia la salida.

–¿Oye ni un gracias por lo menos?–preguntó el rubio un poco molesto del trato de la Hyuga, tomándola ligeramente del brazo.

–Yo no pedí tu ayuda–respondió la chica seria,soltándose del agarre.

–¿Oye por qué me tratas así?–preguntaba el rubio molesto.

–Simple–dijo la chica volteándolo a ver–No me agradas.

–Eso lo sé–dijo el rubio, es decir era obvio pero lo que quería saber era el por qué.

–Entonces no me preguntes–dijo la chica fría volteándose y saliendo de la biblioteca.

El rubio chasqueo la lengua, esa chica era simplemente...Ash, respiró y pensó en seguir con la apuesta, saliendo también de la biblioteca y siguiendo a la chica de cerca, los pasillos estaban solos y aun así ella andaba muy sigilosa, teniendo cuidado de hacer algún ruido, el Uzumaki por su parte trataba de siempre tener una pared en la cual esconderse para que ella no lo viera ¡Esto era ridículo!.De pronto vio como la ojiperla se colocaba una sudadera encima.

–**"Como si ya esos trapos no la cubrieran"**–pensó irónicamente el rubio refiriéndose al uniforme tres tallas más grandes que la chica–**"¿Hacia donde te diriges Hyuga?"**

La chica se sentía emocionada, había pensado en no ir pero no podía evitarlo tenía que ir ;se aseguro de que no la vieran salir, por suerte no había gente en los pasillos ;recorrió varias cuadras, no podía creerlo ¡Lo haría!, su padre de seguro la mataría si supiera.

–Aquí es–dijo viendo al frente de ella una puerta medio desgastada,era cerca de un callejón ;se acomodó los lentes y apretó las tiras de su bolso respirando hondo, las manos le sudaban ,su corazón latía fuerte, tanto que pensaba que se iba a salir de su lugar.

Sin saber que estaba siendo observada por la atenta mirada de cierto rubio.

Trató de tomar la perilla pero la mano la traicionaba, se dio ánimos , ya no habría vuelta atrás;respiró hondo nuevamente y abrió la puerta bajando por las escaleras.

–¿Hinata-chan?–dijo una mujer impresionada de la recién llegada, para luego correr a abrazarla–¿Que haces aquí?–dijo la mujer sonriente viendo como la chica le mostraba un papel lo cual hizo que su sonrisa fuera aún más grande–Bueno, ya sabes que hacer.

La ojiperla asintió.

Mientras tanto el rubio aún se encontraba en la parte de arriba.

–¿Que hace una chica como ella en un lugar como este?–se preguntaba el rubio viendo las condiciones en que se encontraba rodeado el lugar, sin pensarlo otra vez abrió la puerta y bajo por la escaleras se detuvo al ver el ambiente, era un poco misterioso y se podría decir que lúgubre.

De repente pensó ¿Será que a Hyuga le había jugado una trampa y siempre supo que la seguía?, ¿Y si se había ido por una puerta secreta?.Molesto decidió retirarse hasta que oyó un ruido que lo hizo voltear .

Naruto estaba que no se lo podía creer, quedó con la boca abierta y es que allí se encontraba la Hyuga vestida de una forma completamente diferente a la que la había visto, siendo observada por varias personas y entre ellas él que estaban sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima.

–Es simplemente...–empezaba a decir una persona a su lado.

–Hermosa–completó el rubio sin poder ni siquiera parpadear.

* * *

**Muahahahahahaha ¿Los dejé con la intriga verdad? soy tan malita :3, bueno tenía que tener un precio por subirlo tan rápido ¿No?**

**Voz:Te van a terminar odiando ¿Sabes?**

******Yo:Cállate no les des ideas**

******Jejejeje bueno como decía espero que les haya gustado el cap :D**

******¡Besos y hasta la próxima!**


	3. Tu secreto, mi salvación

**¡Holiwis, aquí rulitos reportándose!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del gran Kishimoto-sama**

* * *

**¡Que alguien le diga si esta muerto o si lo golpearon contra una pared, porque lo que estaba viendo no podía ser cierto!**

Es decir aquella chica vestida con un leotardo negro de danza pegado remarcando sus curvas,una falda lila con movimiento y medias pantis blancas , que se movía al son de la música como si fuera una pluma, dando giros y saltos con tanta delicadeza y elegancia,esa en la que en sus ojos se veía reflejaba una pasión ...¡De los cuales recién se enteraba eran de un color lila perlado! y cuyo cabello negro con reflejos azules ahora estaba atado a una coleta alta a medio hacer con dos mechones a cada lado, esa que se mostraba de una forma angelical y tenía en la palma de su mano a todos los presentes.

Esa... en definitiva **NO **podía ser la chica de hace unos momentos.

La Hyuga por su parte seguía bailando, al son de _"Because Of You"_ de Kelly Clarkson, era una pieza lenta y emotiva que requería de una expresión de melancólica que para ella no era problema,pues esas piezas eran uno de sus fuertes,con solo un recuerdo de su madre podía lograr interpretar aquella pieza con el sentimiento necesario de tristeza y dolor, estaba agradecida de poder llegar a tiempo para la audición y ver a su antigua profesora Kurenai y a sus compañeras de nuevo.

Al final de la pieza miró a las profesoras, estaban examinándola...le dieron escalofríos.

–¿Seudónimo?–preguntó una de ellas,Hinata se le quedó mirando, no la recordaba;la mujer se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de la chica.

–Oh...Tsuki*–dijo la chica haciendo reverencia.

–Tienes que corregir tus pies cuando giras y mantenerte estable, pero tu expresión y técnica están bien así que solo puedo decirle una cosa...–empezó diciendo la profesora más aterradora del grupo,de nombre Anko Mitarashi viéndola con una sonrisa engañosa, la Hyuga trago fuerte–Bienvenida al equipo,Tsuki.

Hinata estaba que no se lo creía, no reaccionó hasta que sus amigas se acercaron a ella a felicitarla.

–¡Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Tsuki!–dijo una morena de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos negros llamada Matsuri.

–Hacías mucha falta,Hina-chan–susurro una muchacha abrazándola de ojos color chocolate y el cabello marrón en dos chonguitos de nombre Tenten, debido a que había una regla en el equipo de llamarse solo por el seudónimo si el alumno decía tener uno.

La chica sonrió abrazándolas, extrañaba ese lugar.

* * *

Ya unos minutos después se encontraba con la misma ropa escolar y había vuelto a hacerse sus trenzas, al igual que se colocó sus lentes y se despidió de sus amigas, cuando oyó a su profesora hablar con un muchacho ,lo cual era raro pues no muchos hombres tomaban la audición.

–¿Vienes a una audición?–preguntó Kurenai sorprendida.

–No, yo solo estaba...–trataba de responder el rubio, pero ¿Que iba a decirle?, "Estaba persiguiendo a una chica que me odia sin ninguna razón para ver hacia donde se dirigía" , eso sonaría muy acosador, sin embargo y como si sus caminos estuvieran sincronizados la vio, nuevamente en sus ropas de antes sin poder creer que lo que había visto hace unos minutos fuera verdad.

–Hey Tsuki, ese chico te has estado mirando desde tu audición–comentó la morena señalando al rubio.

La Hyuga frunció el ceño extrañada,para luego voltear hacia donde señalaba Tenten, llevándose una gran sorpresa–No puede ser–susurró con los ojos abiertos.

**¿Es que nada le podía salir completamente bien?**

Allí estaba el rubio viéndola fijamente , quiso que el suelo se abriera y se la tragara en ese momento, su mirada se tornó molesta–Demonios–susurró.

El Uzumaki vio como la ojiperla lo había mirado con sorpresa y no era para menos él la había seguido a escondidas como el propio acosador, de pronto vio como después le dedicó una de sus "lindas" miradas de odio mientras se acercaba , él estaba esperando un insulto seguido de un golpe directo a su rostro o partes nobles,pero lo que sintió fue muy diferente...una mano suave en su muñeca apretándola seguido de un tirón que lo hizo reaccionar y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba afuera de aquél lugar siendo prácticamente arrastrado por la ojiperla, se encontraban caminando en silencio alejándose cada vez más de aquél lugar.

Mientras tanto la cabeza de la chica era un caos,por qué tuvo que ser él, ahora que le diría, su padre no podía enterarse de que había hecho aquello, no podía amenazar al rubio pues saldría perdiendo ¡¿Por qué demonios esto le pasaba a ella?!

Iban llegando a un parque luego de unos minutos en silencio hasta que el rubio decidió hablar.

–Oye sobre aquello...–empezó a decir, iba a disculparse por seguirla pero lo que dijo ella lo sorprendió.

–No se lo digas a nadie–dijo de forma ruda la chica soltándolo y de espaldas a él, para luego morderse el labio y cambiar su tono a uno más bajo –Haré lo que sea.

El rubio alzó una ceja ¿En serio lo creía tan malo?, es decir tampoco era que iba a utilizar aquél descubrimiento para poder cumplir su apuesta...¡Un momento, eso no era tan mala idea!

Pero tampoco le podía decir "Oye tú déjame convertirte en la reina del baile y haz como si estuvieras enamorada de mí", es decir el teme era muy perceptivo y se daría cuenta, y si optaba por lo primero le faltaría lo segundo, esto era difícil y tenía que hallar una forma en la que la ojiperla lo dejara acercarse a ella para luego empezar con el plan.

–¿Lo que sea?–dijo el rubio alzando una ceja viendo como la chica asentía , él ni siquiera sabía por qué no podía decir nada, pero tenía que cumplir con esa apuesta así que usaría esto para acercarse a la ojiperla.

Hubo un silencio.

La ojiperla por su parte estaba entre molesta, desesperada, preocupada y eso solo era el principio, no podía creer que se tuviera que enterar él, es decir Kiba y Shino hubiesen sido aceptables, ¿Pero él?...aquél idiota que le daban ganas de golpearlo cada vez que lo veía,sinceramente tenía que haber pensado en que el rubio ni siquiera sabía a quién no debía decírselo–_"¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!"_–pensó, ahora tendría que hacer lo que él dijera.

–Sé mi amiga–dijo el rubio sin más viendo como la ojiperla parpadeaba mucho al no entender la extraña petición del rubio quien rió ante su cara.

–¿Qué?–dijo la chica confundida alzando una ceja, es decir quien puede creerse que una chica le diga eso a un chico y el lo único que pida sea eso.

–Como escuchaste...–dijo sentándose en una de las bancas del parque–Eso significa que hablaras conmigo en un tono lindo ,no me mirarás como lo haces en estos momentos, me ayudarás cuando te lo pida,no me hablarás mal y harás lo que yo diga sin poner ninguna queja...¿Acaso no sabes que es un amigo?–dijo el rubio con burla viendo a la ojiperla con una sonrisa.

–Claro que lo sé–dijo la chica molesta–Pero lo último suena más a una esclava–reclamó.

–Oye que dijimos sobre hablar mal–recordó el rubio haciendo que la ojiperla apretara los puños–Y con lo que dijiste...eso depende de como lo tomes.

–Ni lo pienses–dijo la chica molesta,no trataría bien a ese idiota , eso ni pensarlo.

–Oye pude haber pedido que te acostaras conmigo...o que me cocinarás ramen por todo un año–dijo pensando–Pero no lo hice, en cambio te pedí algo muy sencillo.

La joven volteo el rostro, bufando–¿Solo eso?–preguntó con ironía.

–Tampoco es que puedas decidir mucho ¿No?–dijo con una sonrisa, sí lo sabía estaba siendo cruel ¿Pero de que otra forma lograría que ella le hablara?

–_"Tiene razón"_–pensó la chica,bufó, no podía dejar que su padre se enterara de seguro la sacaría del grupo de competencia y la mandaría a donde sus tías para estudiar y en un futuro tomar la compañía, y ella no quería que eso pasara,su pasión era el baile,no ser una ejecutiva.

–¿Es un trato?–dijo el rubio colocando su mano en frente de ella.

La Hyuga apretó los puños, para luego ir subiendo su mano lentamente hasta estrecharla con la del rubio,pensando en que es lo que estaba haciendo–Trato–dijo mirándolo con odio disimulado.

El rubio sonrió ante la mirada de la ojiperla,al menos hacía el intento.

* * *

Ya era un nuevo día y los alumnos entraban a sus salones , el rubio por su parte había amanecido de un gran humor que hasta sus amigos se extrañaron estaba en la entrada del salón, puesto que el profesor Kakashi siempre llegaba tarde y esta vez no fue la excepción.

–"¿Donde estas?"–se preguntaba el rubio travieso.

Y de pronto una figura pasó a su lado como si fuera un rayo–¡Presente!–gritó una ojiperla,quien venía con el uniforme desordenado y las trenzas desbaratadas por la carrera que había hecho, vio que el profesor ni si quiera había llegado, obteniendo risas de parte de sus compañeros, bajó el rostro y se restregó los ojos, no había podido dormir bien luego de la charla con el Uzumaki, su cabeza daba vueltas de como podía hacer para salvarse de aquello, pero no encontró nada...¡Estaba atrapada y todo por ese idiota!

–Hey, te estaba esperando–dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras se le acercaba.

_Lo que le faltaba..._

–¿Se puede saber la razón?–dijo cortante, no estaba de buen humor...bueno en realidad si se trataba del rubio nunca lo estaría.

–Nada,solo quería saludar a mi _amiga_–recalcó la última palabra, abrazándola de lado–Buenos días.

La chica le hizo una sonrisa falsa y entre dientes dijo–Buenos días.

–Ves ,sonriendo te ves más bonita–dijo jalandole los cachetes, la ojiperla lo miró con furia.

–Soy yo o...–empezó diciendo Lee confundido.

–No, yo también lo veo–dijo Shikamaru viendo con asombro la escena.

–Esto es escalofriante–dijo Lee asustado ante el cambio repentino en la relación de aquellos dos.

–¿Que están viendo chicos?–preguntó una rubia de ojos celestes colocando su codo en el hombro del Nara.

–Hey Ino,mi madre no parió mueble–dijo el joven molesto.

–Mmm interesante,ahora ¿Que estaban viendo?–dijo la chica ignorando al joven,quien solo optó por suspirar y señalar hacia donde se encontraban el rubio y la ojiperla–Oh,ese primo mío no tiene remedio–dijo yendo en ayuda de su amiga.

Los jóvenes seguían viendo la escena sin creérselo.

–¡Mi cara no es elástica!–gritó molesta quitándose las manos del rubio de encima–Baka.

El rubio rió ante la cara de molestia de la chica, esto estaba siendo divertido;pero de pronto se puso serio, o eso trató–Esa no es la manera de hablarle a tu amigo–le susurró a modo de regaño.

–Es de cariño–dijo con ironía y una falsa sonrisa el rubio solo atinó a alzar una ceja.

–¿Te atreves a retarme?–dijo acercandosele juguetonamente a la chica,quien tragó pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo vio como el rubio se alejaba sobándose la cabeza.

–¡Eso duele!–dijo el rubio quejándose.

–_"Tks,estuvo cerca"_–pensó la ojiperla, a la próxima mejor cerraba su boca.

–Aprende a tratar a las mujeres,baka–dijo la chica regañando al rubio,ante la mirada confundida de la ojiperla.

–Ino, no te metas–dijo el chico molesto ante la interrupción de su prima.

–Hinata-chan es mi amiga así que me puedo meter si me da mi gana–dijo la chica sacándole la lengua para ahora voltearse hacia la ojiperla–Hina-chan ¿Estás bien?–preguntó preocupada viendo como la chica asentía.

La Hyuga estaba muy confundida ¿Aquellos dos se conocían?.

–Muy bien alumnos,todos siéntense–dijo el profesor entrando al aula.

–Clase,como no queda mucho tiempo para el examen–dijo viendo como todos e incluso la Hyuga colocaban una cara de ¿Hoy había examen?,suspiró–Para su información hoy había examen,pero por falta de tiempo les mandaré un trabajo,será en tríos así que quiero sus nombres en un papel ,tienen cinco minutos–dijo para luego sentarse a leer en su escritorio, mientras toda la clase se volvía un caos.

La Hyuga volteó a ver a sus amigos quienes le sonrieron, se acercó a ellos para preguntarles si tenían grupo ,bueno aunque siempre se ponía de repente fue detenida por una mano en su muñeca.

–¿A dónde crees que vas?–le susurró el rubio con vos juguetona haciendo que la ojiperla pegara un brinco para luego mirarlo con la molestia de siempre.

–Voy a ponerme con mis amigos–dijo la chica indiferente.

–Cambio de planes, te pones con el teme y conmigo–dijo el rubio sonriendo.

–No lo haré,me pondré con Ki...–dijo pero fue interrumpida por el rubio.

–Es una orden–le cortó el rubio con una sonrisa,mientras que Hinata susurraba palabras no dignas de una dama.

–Esta bien–dijo derrotada, para luego soltarse del agarre del rubio e ir a donde sus amigos–Les avisaré.

–Acuérdate que esto no salga de aquí–dijo el rubio refiriéndose al trato viendo como la joven bufaba y seguía su camino.

–¿Que fue eso Hinata-chan?–preguntó Kiba molesto, pues había visto como el rubio se le había acercado a su amiga.

–Emm...yo...yo lo siento chicos, pero no me podré poner con ustedes–dijo la chica, genial ahora tenía que ocultárselo a sus amigos.

–¡¿Qué , por qué?!–preguntó Kiba molesto y confundido.

–Es que me voy a poner con ellos–dijo señalando al par de chicos con cierta molestia.

–P-Pero si ayer estabas hecha una furia cuando lo viste–reclamó el moreno.

–¿Ocurre algo malo Hinata?–preguntó Shino serio mirándola fijamente.

–_"No lo mires,no lo mires,no lo mires"_–se dijo pues sabía que se lo veía le contaría todo–N-No, claro que no,e-es solo que...emm...– trataba de decir–Uchiha...él me ayudó con un problema ayer y...le debía una.

–¿Que dices, Sasuke y tú hablando?–dijo Kiba sin creerle a su amiga.

–Él esta en el curso de manejo de compañías, y ayer yo estaba en la biblioteca y me ayudó–dijo nerviosa, no era muy buena mintiendo, además que sentía la mirada de Shino , él era mu perceptivo–Lo siento chicos.

–No importa–dijo Shino no muy convencido–Si te ayudo, entonces esta bien.

–Hmp–bufó el moreno molesto–¿Y ahora con quien nos ponemos?

–¿Hey Hinata-chan, tienes grupo?–interrumpió una rubia, salvándole el día a Hinata.

La ojiperla asintió con pesadez –Pero supongo que Kiba y Shino no tienen ningún problema en que te pongas con ellos–agregó.

–¿Qué?...¡Claro que tengo un problema!–reclamó el moreno.

–¿Shino?–preguntó la chica ignorando a Kiba, viendo como el joven se alzaba de hombros como diciendo "Esta bien"

–¡Oye!–dijo Kiba.

–No seas llorón pulgoso, yo no muerdo–dijo anotando los nombres en el papel–¿Como es que te llamabas?

Kiba la miró con molestia, pero ya no quedaban más personas así que dijo entre dientes–Kiba.

–Bien–dijo escribiendo el nombre–Ahora ve y entrégale esto al sensei, pulgoso.

El Inuzuka bufó y regañadientes entregó el papel.

* * *

Ya en el receso Hinata se encontraba almorzando con Kiba y Shino, el ambiente estaba un poco incómodo, pero Hinata no se atrevía a romper el silencio.

–Es que aún no lo creo–se quejó Kiba por cuarta vez–Como es eso de que hablaste con Sasuke...¡Nunca hablas con Sasuke, ni si quiera sabía que lo conocías!

–Te dije que él me ayudó,es todo–dijo la chica siguiendo con su comida.

–¿Y por qué te habló fue el rubio ese y no Sasuke?–dijo Kiba haciendo que la ojiperla se tensara.

–Emm, bueno...no lo sé, ellos son raros–dijo con falsa indiferencia.

–Hinata sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea verdad–dijo Shino con seriedad.

–Lo sé–dijo ella de pronto oyó que la llamaban–"Ahora que quiere"–dijo viendo que se trataba del rubio.

Se alzó de la mesa disculpándose con sus amigos y caminando hacia donde se encontraba el rubio.

–¿Que quieres?–dijo molesta.

–Oye solo quiero hablarle a mi amiga es todo–dijo defendiéndose viendo como la chica lo miraba como queriendo ahorcarlo–Bueno cálmate pequeña, solo quería decirte que como mañana ya es sábado nos reuniremos en mi casa y te pasaremos buscando, así que dame tu dirección.

–Primero no me digas pequeña y segundo puedo llegar sola–dijo la chica molesta, sabía que era bajita pero que se lo recordarán solo hacia que se molestara.

–Oye aquí las reglas las pongo yo–dijo viendo como la chica bufaba–Ahora dame tu dirección, pe-que-ña.

La ojiperla apretó los puños, para luego suspirar–¿Donde la anoto?–dijo.

El rubio le tendió su brazo y un bolígrafo, la chica lo tomó y anoto su dirección.

–_"Huele bien"_–pensó el Uzumaki refiriéndose al olor a lirios que emanaba la ojiperla para luego mover su cabeza hacia los lados,negando–_"Naruto,concéntrate"_–dijo dándose cachetadas mentalmente.

–Ya–dijo la chica seria entregándole el lapicero y yéndose a donde sus amigos.

Luego de aquello las clases transcurrieron normal y al fin sonó el timbre de la salida, Hinata por su parte decidió irse lo más pronto posible para no encontrarse con el rubio, al menos no le había dado su número de teléfono,al llegar a su casa cerró la puerta de forma brusca,y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo de molestia, por suerte su padre no estaba allí porque sino estaría en un gran problema, en fin entró a su cuarto y tranco la puerta para luego tirarse en su cama y pagar su rabia con el pobre peluche de un zorrito anaranjado y con ojos rojos, con una peculiaridad de que tenía 9 colas.

–¡Baka, baka ,baka!–decía golpeando al pobre peluche–¿Que sea su amiga?...¡Ja!,¿Cómo podría ser amiga de un ser tan despiadado como él?–decía hablando consigo misma, dejando de golpear a su peluche, para luego mirarlo–Hasta tú me lo recuerdas...Kyubi–dijo con leve molestia para luego bufar–Ahora estoy hablando con un peluche...de verdad que me estoy volviendo loca–dijo tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

–Ahora es que te das cuenta–dijo una voz a sus espaldas asuntandola hasta el punto de caerse de la cama.

–Hanabi que te he dicho de entrar sin tocar–dijo la chica regañando a su hermana.

–Que te he dicho de que no me gusta escuchar tus crisis adolescentes mientras duermo–contraatacó la menor haciendo un puchero y que su hermana se sonrojara, esa niñita si que llegaba a sorprenderla con su agilidad.

–Lo siento–dijo la ojiperla rascándose la nuca.

–Ya que, ya me levanté–se quejó la niña, era como de unos doce años, con el cabello marrón que le llegaba por los hombros y con los rasgos de su padre, pero por dentro era muy dulce–Así que...¿Por qué mejor no hablas conmigo de tus problemas amorosos en vez de con ese peluche?–dijo burlona.

–Yo no estaba hablando con el peluche–dijo la chica volteando la mirada–Bueno si lo hacía, pero no le hablaba de problemas amorosos.

La menor la miró con duda para luego sentarse en el suelo al lado de su hermana, esperando silenciosa que ella le dijera de que estaba hablando con aquél peluche.

–Anda vamos a hacer la cena, papá llegará pronto–dijo la mayor con una sonrisa, tratando de evadir el tema.

–Pero...–se quejaba la menor.

–Vamos,papá debe de llegar cansado–dijo Hinata evadiendo el tema,seguida de una disgustada Hanabi.

Luego de eso ambas chicas se pusieron a trabajar y media hora después acomodaron la mesa y saludaron a su padre, quien recién llegaba, luego de eso se sentaron a comer y el mayor converso con ellas sobre cosas triviales y les preguntó por el colegio, Hanabi por su parte le dijo que fue la mayor nota en un examen y Hinata le comentó sobre el trabajo que tenía que hacer ,a lo que Hiashi le dijo que no regresara tarde y al terminar de cenar el mayor agradeció por la comida y se retiro a su habitación, las chicas recogieron las mesas y se fueron a dormir.

–_¿Estaré haciendo bien en ocultarle a mi padre?_–aquella pregunta rondaba por su cabeza en toda la noche, logrando conciliar el sueño a altas horas de la madrugada siendo despertada por su hermana–¿Que haces?–preguntó media dormida viendo a su hermana con ropa de salir y arreglándose el cabello en una coleta alta.

–Voy a comprar algo para merendar en la tienda de la esquina–dijo la chica viendo como su hermana asentía, en realidad no había oído mucho lo que le dijo Hanabi pues tenía demasiado sueño, pero oyó lo de la tienda de la esquina así que estaba bien.

Luego de unos minutos de que su hermana se fuera el timbre sonó, se removió de la cama molesta de seguro se le habían olvidado las llaves, al oír el timbre de nuevo soltó un quejido y se levantó como pudo de la cama con los ojos cerrados encaminándose a la puerta, aunque chocaba con varias cosas en el trayecto porque iba a tientas.

_Ring, ring , ring_

–¡Ya voy, ya voy!–decía molesta ante el molesto sonido del timbre, abrió la puerta con brusquedad al estar irritada por haberse levantado de la cama–A la próxima te quedas afuera, ya debes de recordarte de tus llaves Hanabi–regañó la ojiperla con los ojos entrecerrados.

–¿Que yo que?–preguntó confundida la aludida saliendo de la cocina.

–¿Que, pero tu no esta-...–paró al ver de quien se trataba, encontrándose así con unos ojos azules que conocía muy bien.

El rubio abrió los ojos, y volteó el rostro sonrojado–N-No deberías recibir en esas fachas a las visitas–dijo.

La ojiperla bajó la mirada viendo lo que decía el chico, tenía unas pantuflas de panda , un short de pijama y en la parte de arriba un suéter que le quedaba gigante con el dibujo de un bebé panda y que a simple vista pareciera como si no llevara el short pues lo tapaba, además estaba con sus trenzas despeinadas y varios mechones cayéndole en la cara.

Se sonrojo inmediatamente–¡Pervertido!–le gritó cubriéndose y cerrándole la puerta en la cara al rubio.

El rubio se fue molesto hacia el carro del teme, el cual estaba parado en la acera en frente de la casa, metiéndose en el asiento del copiloto y cerrando la puerta de golpe.

–Y...¿Cómo te fue?–preguntó el azabache burlón , viendo como el rubio no lo veía.

–Teme–insultó el rubio, pensó en lo ocurrido hace unos momentos ¿Que mujer puede dormir tanto?...¡Era mediodía!, y además le había gritado pervertido,¿Como rayos no quería que la viera si se encontraba así?, es decir era sorprendente como alguien como ella, sin esfuerzo alguno se pudiera ver tierna y sexy al mismo tiempo...un minuto ¿Había dicho sexy?

–¿En que estás pensando pervertido?–dijo el azabache en tono de burla.

–¡No estoy pensando en nada!–dijo defendiéndose.

–¿Entonces por qué estas rojo?–dijo el azabache con una ceja alzada–Puede ser que estés enamo-...–trató de decir.

–N-No seas ridículo–dijo el rubio volteando el rostro.

–Yo creo que sí–dijo el Uchiha.

–Que no–dijo el rubio molesto.

–Que sí

–Que no

–Que sí

–Que no

–Que no

–Que sí–dijo el rubio, para luego bufar con molestia al ser engañado.

–Gane–dijo el Uchiha arrogante viendo como el rubio lo miraba con odio.

Minutos después llegó la ojiperla,vestida con un jean desgastado y una camisa a cuadros, con su cabello en una trenza y zapatillas negras,saludando al Uchiha y sentándose en la parte de atrás,incómoda mientras que el rubio miraba por la ventana, evitando el contacto con la ojiperla.

El Uchiha al ver la escena bufó,iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

**Jejeje bueno eso es todo por ahora, sé que estuvo aburridito y he dejado dudas, pero prometo que a partir del siguiente cap empezaré a aclararlas así que por favor no me maten (Yo quererlos mucho :D)...Ah por cierto quiero aclarar que en este fic Hiashi no será frío ni llamara a sus hijas basura ni nada por el estilo,tampoco es que cambiará radicalmente su personalidad más bien seguirá siendo serio pero sin llegar a ser vil, y se preocupara por sus hijas...**

***Tsuki: Se significa Luna en japones jejeje, casi se me olvidaba.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review , de verdad que lo aprecio mucho y espero que les haya gustado el cap y me disculpen por la tardanza.**

**¡Besos y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
